Rivers and roads
by csouthard11
Summary: Butch has been wanting to ask Buttercup out for a long time, will her singing voice give him the confidence he needs to finally do it? ( One-shot Request by tomboygreengurl)


**Butch's P.O.V**

I smirk and fly into the window of Buttercup's room, the color green filling every corner of my vision as I do so.

There's nothing better to do, so I figured I might as well drop in and annoy my soon-to-be-girlfriend.

When I call her that, it's because I like her, but she doesn't know that she likes me yet, but she will soon.

And by soon I mean hopefully today, I've been trying for a week, but every time I get close enough to either my brothers or her sisters come and mess it up.

But today they're all at some stupid concert thing that neither buttercup of I could be bothered to go to.

I smirk and walk over to her CD collection, 'The head and the heart' 'Ben Cocks' and lots of other bands I've never heard of line the shelves.

I've never liked music very much, I never saw the point of it, it seems kind of pointless. Why do people think it's beautiful? Some of these songs that people call beautiful, if someone had said the words instead of singing them, they would be hated for saying such unforgivable things. It just doesn't make sense to me.

That's why I didn't go to the concert, but Buttercup has different reasons. Reasons she still hasn't told me, even though I keep trying to force it out of her.

I move away from the CD collection, and past her bed into the hall. She has to be around here somewhere, I don't know where else she would be. It's too early to be anywhere else.

I stop when I hear something. It sounds like Buttercup's voice, but different at the same time. It sounds higher by just a little. She's. . .Singing. . .

"...I miss your face like hell! Ohhh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh ohhh. Ohhh ohh ohh, ohhhh ohh. Been talking bout the way things change! And my family lives in a different state! And it you don't know what to make of this, then we will not relate. . . .So if you don't know what to make of this, then we will not relate. . . .Ohhhh ohhh ohh, ohhhh ohh, ohhhh ohh ohh, ohhhhhh ohh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhh ohh! ohhhhh ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Rivers and roads, rivers and roads, rivers till I reach you! Rivers and roads, oh rivers till I reach you!"

Her voice drifts through my ears and I follow the noise to the living room where she's playing her green and black guitar, that I thought was just for looks, and singing the odd lyrics of a song that seems to be about rivers, and also about roads.

When her song finishes she goes to tune her guitar again, but she looks up and sees me before she can, and her eyes widen at the same time as her mouth.

"B-Butch! What are you doing here?! What are you doing watching me?! Why didn't you. . .How long have you been there?" She finishes the last question with a blush on her face.

I smirk and walk over to her. "Long enough to hear you sing. I didn't know you could anyways, sing I mean, cause you've never done it before."

She looks away with her cheeks still glowing red. "N-no one has, heard me sing. . . Other than my sisters. I don't really like for others to hear me sing."

I reach out and grab her arm. "I don't really like hearing people sing, or hearing music for that matter." I say with a smirk. "But, if it's you, it's not that bad. I kinda like your voice when you sing anyway. . . What was that song called by the way?" I ask, my smirk turning into a smile.

She looks at me, surprised from how deep I just was probably, and smirks. "It's, uh, Rivers and Roads, by The head and the heart. It's one of my favorite songs." she says putting her guitar away. Then she looks back at me again. "did you come here for a reason?"

I smirk and grab her arm, pulling her away from the guitar case and closer to me, so we're face to face now. "Yea, actually." I say pulling her against me. "We're going on a date right now. Go get out of your pajamas and get dressed, we're leaving in 20 minutes."

She stares at me for a minute before laughing and walking towards the door frame of the living room, then she turns back to me smirking. "Finally grow some balls? I thought you'd never ask, I'll be back in 19 minutes then." She says, walking out, leaving me alone in the room.

She knew I liked her? She knew I was going to ask her out? She was just teasing me to make me sweat!

God I love her!

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I smile and walk from my room back to the living room, right next to Butch who puts his arm around me.

I laugh and pull it away. "If this is a date, and it's the first date, you'll have to work to get the privileges of putting your arm around me." I say then I smirk and walk towards the front door. "Let's go, it's been 20 minutes and 32 seconds!" I yell behind me, followed by his laughter and following foot steps. Today should be interesting.

I'm glad Butch was the first person besides my sisters to hear me sing, and I'm glad he said he liked it. And I'm glad he asked me out, finally.

(A/N this story was a request I hope you liked it! )


End file.
